Family
by Lil Victori
Summary: I know you’ve heard about Daisy being coulson’s daughter so lets do this. What if Yoyo was Coulson and May’s daughter and Daisy is Yoyo and Mack’s daughter.
1. Uh oh

So Coulson and May were married and adopted a daughter. They named her Elena but because she had powers that made her go super fast and go right back to the same spot, she was nicknamed Yoyo by her shield friends. Then when shield fell her parents put her on their team. That's where she met Mack or Alfonso Mackenzie. Mack and Yoyo eventually got married and had one kid who they named Daisy Olivia Mackenzie. Daisy is now 3 years old and that brings us to our story, enjoy.

————

Ages

Coulson- 44

May- 43

Mack-23

Yoyo- 22

Simmons- 25

Fitz- 25

Natasha- (technically 25)

Clint- 25

Tony- 30

Steve- (technically 28)

Bruce- 30

Bobbi- 27

Hunter- 29

Daisy- 3

———————-

Yoyo POV

I woke up to my daughter running into my bunk. It was only 2 am. "Mommy I scared." The little girl cried. I groaned and got up. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Mr. Monster came back. Pwease don't wet him eat me." She cried. I sighed. Suddenly Mack came in. "Daisy? I looked under the bed and in every single hiding place, I promise you Mr. Monster isn't here." Mack said. "You doesn't know that, Mr. Monster turns invitsitble." Daisy said. "It's invisible sweetie, and yes I do because I used the Invisa -ray." Mack said. The invisa - ray is a fake invention Mack made up after Daisy kept us up all night for a month because she thought Mr. Monster was there. We were hoping she'd get over her fears after that, but she didn't. "Well why don't you sleep here with us, huh?" I asked hoping we'd actually get some sleep. Without another word the little girl climbed into our bed and slept with us.

—————

**Daisy POV **

**The next day **

I ran downstairs. Mama told me that Nonni was calling and I wanted to see her. I tried to get past the white gate thingy but it wouldn't work. I saw Hunter walking by so I called for him. "Hunter, hewlp me... pwease." I said with puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine. Here you go." Hunter said opening the gate thingy. I continued running until I got to Mommy. "Mommy mommy!!!! Is Noni there? I wanna tawk to Nonni!!!!" I shouted. "Hey, hey, hey!!!!! Chill!!!! Yes, I'm talking to Nonni." Mommy said. "Hey Nat, someone wants to talk to you." Mommy said to Nonni. "Put her on? Okay." Mommy said. "Nonni!!!" I shouted. "Ahhh, kid you're gonna burst my ears out someday." Nonni said. "Sowwy Nonni. Are you coming over again?!!! Are you coming soon?!!! How wong are wou staying?!!!! Is Clingy coming wit wou?!!!" I asked. "Slow down kid, I barely understand what you say when you talk that fast." Nonni said. "Sowwy, but are you?!!! Can you stay forever?" I asked slower this time. "Honey I wish I could stay with you guys forever but I can't." Nonni said. "But Nonni is you coming at awl?" I asked. "Yeah I'm gonna have to stay with you guys for a while." Nonni said. "Yayyyy!!!" I exclaimed. "Kid I really have to go now. Be good for your mom, see you soon." Nonni said. "Okay bye Nonni." I said. Then she left. "Mama, Daddy, guess what!!!!" I said. "What?" Mama and Daddy asked. "Nonni, coming over!!!" I shouted. "Oh really?" Mama asked. "Yea and she said she gonna stay a weally wong time." I said. "That's great kiddo but Tasha is coming here for a mission." Daddy said. "What that?" I asked. "Daisy, a mission is when we go stop bad guys." Mama said. "So she only coming to fight bad guys?" I asked. "No she coming because she wants to see you and she has to fight bad guys." Daddy said. "Okay." I said before leaving.

———————

**5 weeks later **

———————

**May POV **

Clint just called me with sooo news that had me pretty upset. I couldn't show it because Daisy would be nervous too but I'm sure everyone will find out eventually.

**5 hours later **

Clint came into the house and I was the first one to greet him along with Yoyo. "Clint, what are you doing here?" Yoyo asked. "You'll find out later. For now I gotta see your kid." Clint said to Yoyo. Okay fine." Yoyo said. "Daisy!!!!" Yoyo called. Daisy walked down the stairs until she saw Clint. Bye this time the whole entire team was here. Daisy ran down the stairs. "Cwingy!!!!!" Daisy shouted launching herself into Clint. "Oh I'm gonna make sure everyone knows this!!!" Hunter says excitedly. We all just glare at him. "Cwingy, is Nonni here too?!!!!" Daisy asked bouncing up and down, her long brown curls jumping with her. Elena, Mack, and Phil looked expectantly at Clint knowing who he was talking about. But I already knew the answer as he had already told me in his phone call. "Uhhh, no sweetie. Nat's not here." Clint said sadly. Daisy started crying and Clint started comforting her. "But she awways comes. Why she not come now?" Daisy said crying. "So remember that mission she went on?" Clint asked. Daisy only nodded while Clint picked her up. "Well it turns out that those bad guys took Nat." Clint said. Daisy started crying even more now. "Hey, hey, we'll get her back, I promise." Clint said bouncing the three year old girl up and down. "W-w-when i-is No-Non-Nonni coming back?" Daisy asked while still crying. "I-I don't know." Clint said, sounding unsure for the first time ever. It broke my heart to hear Daisy crying like that, I could tell Elena and Mack felt the same way. "Here I'll take her." Elena said carrying the crying girl out of Clint's arms while comforting her with Mack. "Well that was depressing." Hunter said. I glared at him about ready to punch the shit out of him. "Hunter," Phil said. "Yes boss."Hunter said. "Get a life. All of you, dismissed!!!!!" Phil yelled. "Hey Nat will be fine, she survived leviathan she'll survive this." Phil said. "She got kidnapped by the Red Room." I said. "They were tipped off by someone, and they kidnapped her."I said. "Okay maybe slightly less okay but still I'm sure she'll survive she's done it before." Phil said. "They know all her weaknesses." I said before leaving. Phil followed. I didn't wanna hear it right now.

———————————————————————-

Hey new story!!!!! It's bc I've seen so many Daisy as Philinda's daughter fanfics but I haven't seen any Daisy as Mack and Yoyo's daughter fics so I created one.

-Victori


	2. Safehouse

Daisy POV

"Daddy?" I asked when he lifted me up. "Yes sweetheart." He said. "Nonni gonna come back wight? What if I never see her again? Or she get eating by Mrs. Monster?" I asked. "I promise you, no one is eating your Nonni okay." Daddy said. Clingy came into the room. "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Clingy said. "We all miss her Clint, it's not your fault." Mommy said. "Cwingy, you're gonna get her back, wight?" I asked. "You bet kid." Clingy said. "Pwomise?" I asked. "I promise." Clingy said. Then I ran into his arms still crying. "Hey it's okay. We'll get your aunt back, I promise." Clingy said but I didn't care. "I think she's tired, maybe we should let her sleep." Mommy said. "Noooo!!!!! I can't," I shouted. "Why not?" Clingy asked. "Cause Mr. Monster is gonna bwing his fwiends to eat me if I do cause he mad with you." I explained. "Mr. Monster?" Clingy asked confused. Daddy and Clingy did that parents thing where they make their eyes talk. "Ohhh, kid, Mr. Monster doesn't wanna eat you because he's in monster jail being brainwashed into not eating kids." Clingy said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah." Daddy said. "Cmon, time for bed sweetie." Mommy said. "Night Mommy." I said before sleeping.

———————————————

**Bobbi POV **

We were having a meeting with Clint about how we're gonna find Tasha. "Well the obvious thing is Daisy isn't gonna be with us on this one, it's just not safe for her." Mack said. "Yeah but somebody can watch her on the plane and plus who would we even go to for babysitting because I'm not hiring a sitter to watch my grand daughter." Coulson said. "Stark." May said. "Who else can we go to?" Coulson said. "Oh cmon it's not like you still have to take orders from Fury anymore, plus it's about time they know you're alive." May said. "Dad, please. I have a three year old daughter who's already in enough danger by just being here with me, please I don't wanna put her in more danger by bringing her closer to the very people who wanna get their hands on her. Please just try and tell them... for me, please," Yoyo said. "Elena I would do anything for you and my granddaughter but this... just isn't something that I'd be willing to do when we have other options, better options... things that don't involve telling people close to me that I kept my being alive a secret from them for the past 13 years." Coulson said. "Exactly, 13 years... fucking years!!! You know how long ago 13 years was, I was 9, 9 years old and guess what now I'm 22!!! Yet you still haven't found the courage to tell them that you're alive!!!" Yoyo paused. "Most people would jump at the chance, the chance to not only be brought back from death but in good condition. But you wanna keep it from people even if it means you're granddaughter could get kidnapped." Yoyo said shaking her head. "I can't believe you dad. This is the most fucked up thing you've ever done!!!!" Yoyo shouted before turning to leave. We all just stood in silence wondering what would happen next except for Mack and Yoyo because Yoyo left and Mack followed her. "Well I think this meetings over so everyone **DISMISSED**!!!!!!" Coulson said. I'm

———————

**Yoyo POV **

"Elena!!" Mack called as I opened Daisy's door. "Al, we can't do this anymore." I said using my the name I call him when nobody's around. "What are you implying?" Mack asked. "Mack, we can't stay here with Daisy anymore. I'm saying it's time we get a house." I said. I woke up Daisy. "Mommy where we going?" Daisy asked. "Why do you think we're going somewhere?" I asked smirking. "I heard you and daddy tawking bout it." She said. I just smiled. "Honey were moving away." Mack said. "Is Nana and Papa coming to?" Daisy asked. I frown at this. I definitely don't want Dad coming but I wasn't mad at Mom. "I don't know." I admit. Suddenly Clint comes in. "Guys we have a problem." Clint said. "What?" I asked. "The red room is here, we need to go get Daisy out of here, now!!!" Clint said. We grabbed Daisy and hopped into the quinjet. "Mommy what's happening?" Daisy asked. I didn't want her to worry to much so I did the one thing I could think of. "Mr. monster is back and we're protecting you by running away okay. Now we're gonna stay somewhere else for a while." I explained. "Mama I scared." Daisy cried. "I know baby, I am to." I said reassuringly while holding her. Mack came over and sat next to me.

——————

Clint POV

I was piloting the plane. We were going to avengers tower. "Almost there!!!" I called to Yoyo and Mack. Daisy was sleeping in the copilots chair since Yoyo and I piloted in shifts. I woke her up. "Hey... Ollie, we're here." I said tapping her arm. I call her Ollie because her middle name is Olivia and I wanted a nickname for her since Tasha calls her brownie. "Cwingy, where we?" Daisy asked sleepily. "My house." I said. Daisy skipped off to her Mom. "Mommy is we weally at Cwingy house?" Daisy asked. "Yes honey, we are." Yoyo said. We walked into Avengers tower and I was calling Tony to let him know I was coming with guests.

**5 minutes later **

"Barton!!" Tony called as I got out of the elevator. Daisy was in Elena's arms and Mack was next to Elena. "Barton, who are these people?" Tony asked. I rolled my eyes. "This is Elena Coulson and Alfonso Mackenzie." I said. "Elena, are you sure because last time I checked Elena Coulson was nine years old." Tony said. "Yes he's sure. Cmon Uncle Tony because it's been 13 years." Elena said. "Who's the kid Ellie?" Tony asked. "Daisy Olivia Mackenzie." Elena said. Daisy just waved sheepishly. "What type of last name is Mackenzie?" Tony asked. "Dunno, but it's ours." Mack said. Pepper came in next. "Ellie, good to see you again." Pepper said. "Hey Aunt Pep." Yoyo said. "How are you." She asked. "Well, my dad's not dead, but now I don't know if he made it out. But I do have a husband and daughter." Elena said. "Ohhh that's great where are they." Pepper asked. It went on like this for a while. Elena introduced Pepper to Daisy and Mack, and now they are in a guest suite with 2 bedrooms.

——————

Daisy POV

**The next day **

Mommy left with Daddy to get food. So I was alone with Clingy and Clingy's friends. I don't really like them much. I ran to Clingy's room. "Cwingy! Cwingy! Cwingy!" I yelled. "Hey Ollie what's up?" He asked. "Bored, you fwiends boring." I said. One of Clingy's friends turned around. "Hey I heard that!! Com'ere squirt." He said. I cringed at that dumbo word, I am not a squirt!!!! "Cwingy why you fwiends awways calls me scwirt?" I ask. "Ollie, they just think you're cute." Clingy said. "Nuh uh!!! Nawt cwute I adoorball an bootyfull." I said. Clingy's friends laughed. "Wude." I said shaking my head and walking out the room. "Daisy? Why are you alone?" Mommy asked. "Cwingy's fwiends be wude an they say I not adoorball an they say I not fantsy an they say I not bootyfull. An I berry bootyfull, wight Mommy?" I said. "Of course sweetie." Mommy said. I lift my arm up to be picked up by Mommy. She carried me to Cwingy. "Cwingy you fwiends be berry berry wude at me!!!!!" I say. "How?" Clingy asked. "They laugh at me!!" I yelled. "Ollie... they were laughing because of how adorable you are." Clingy said. "Cwingy, is Nonni coming back. She the onwy fun people." I said. "Not today Ollie, but we'll get her back, I promise." Clingy says. I shook my head. "What if she no get back?" I asked. "She's gonna come back." Clingy said.

———————

Yoyo POV

**The next day **

I just got a call from Dad and Mom saying they found Natasha. They were bringing her back here and would be here as soon as possible. I walked downstairs carefully as to not wake Daisy up. I walked into Clint's room. "Clint, Coulson is coming soon with Natasha." I said. That woke Clint up quick. We went to the kitchen and got something to eat.

**5 hours later **

Daisy was playing with toys when Dad, Mom, the rest of the team, and Natasha came back. "Daisy I have a surprise for you." I said as Dad and Mom side stepped revealing Natasha. "Nonni!!!!!!!!" Daisy shouted running up to Natasha. "I missed you." Daisy said. "Well I missed you to... and cheese burgers." Natasha said. "Nonni give me piggyback wide!!!" Daisy yelled. "Okay." Natasha said giving Daisy a piggyback ride. "Weeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Daisy shouted as Natasha carried her on her back.

—————

Tony POV

I couldn't believe that Coulson had kept his being alive a secret. I remember the day we had to tell Elena that her father was gone. Her mother had asked us to because fury wouldn't let her come back from her mission.

**Flashback 13 years ago **

_"Uncle Tony!!!!!" Nine year old Elena shouted as Tony walked in the door with the other avengers. "Wait something's wrong. Where's my daddy?" Elena asked. Clint and Natasha sat down with the nine year old girl, rubbing circles on her back as they told her. "Gone... he can't be gone!!!!!" Elena said. "Ellie... sometimes these things happen." Tony explains. "But what happens to me after that?" Elena asked. "Sweetie we're gonna take you home with us until your mother gets back." Natasha explained. When the avengers and Elena got there Elena walked right out of the plane not caring about anyone. "Ellie are you alright?" Pepper Potts, Tony's former assistant, and girlfriend asked. "Aunt Pepper... Daddy died." The little girl said. Later Tony showed her the room she'd be staying in and he caught her crying herself to sleep. After Melinda May had came back from her mission and picked Elena up from Avengers tower Tony decided not to visit them anymore as the thought of the Coulson household without Coulson was a very sad and depressing thought._

**Flashback ended**

"Wow Coulson, weird seeing you alive." I said sarcastically. "Yeah uh sorry about that I couldn't find the time to go over here and swing by." Coulson said. "So how come everyone else knew before me?" I asked. "Tony you've never even tried to come visit them after Coulson died." Natasha said. "Yeah you didn't even know I had a daughter." Ellie said. Oh god I'm such a bad uncle.

————

Natasha POV

The whole plane ride to avengers tower was the worst. I couldn't sleep even though I really wanted to because I always awoke with nightmares. Coulson helped me get my memories back but that didn't undo what I did. I killed a bunch of people... kids, dogs, horses, grandparents, parents, and regular people. And even though I've done this and worse many times before it still scared me. Clint walked into my room followed by Elena. "Aunt Tasha what happened?" Elena asked. "Ellie…" I started only to be cut off. "Don't Ellie me. Tell us what happened and why you look so scared." Elena said. I sighed and pushed past them I'd never reveal what happened.

———

Author POV

Sorry for the wait I've been going through some shit and I had to take time to sort it out.


End file.
